North Witch
North Witch is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the ice-cool daughter of the Winter Witch, from the bulgarian folktale "The Little Girl and the Winter Whirlwinds". In the destiny conflict, North considers herself a Royal as she has no qualms with her Happily Ever After. However, she isn't opposed to the Rebel ideal either, as she believes that all fairytales should be able to follow the frost their heart freezes. Character Personality Cold by nature, North has close to no filters, and is easily offended. She seems to enjoy ice-skating, snowball fights, and a warm cup of cocoa more than anything else. She's talented at freezing people out, as well as giving people goosebumps. She doesn't consider herself powerhungry, in contrast with her mom, but she does always jump at the chance to become a leader, or be in the spotlight. She'll deny this. However, she can't wait for legacy day, because her destiny is so open ended. She supports the rebels, although, because she firmly believes in the right to be your own snowflake, not the mold your parents were. North loves indie bands, such as Fair-amore. She's awful at apologizing, and wishes she was better at making friends. She dislikes many of the other girls who have ice magic like she does, for no reason other than they're similar to she. North's voice is't very expressive, and she sounds either angry or bored most of the time. On the rare occasion she does sound happy, she usually talks with her hands. Appearance She has white-blonde hair, colorless grey eyes, and a frown that seems to be her resting face. Her skin is paler than Apple White's, and is taller than the average queen. She wears a white, shortsleeved blouse underneath her half-vest, and on top of that a layered skirt. Her collar is high at the back, and the lower layer of her skirt is polka dotted. Even when it's blizzarding, she can be seen in this outfit. Interests North is fascinated with magic. Even more so than the average girl, she buries herself in textbooks and journals, any text she can get her hands on. The way this all started? Baba Yaga, on North's first day of Ever After High, could not answer the why of magic. North is determined to get to the root of magic, and figure out where all of this really came from. North is also fascinated with people, and has recently been experimenting in ways to seem more friendly. (All of them have failed.) Favorites! North's favorite thing in the world is hot chocolate on the side of a nice book. She spends most of her day doing this, only leaving her room for class or whatever special event is going on. Her least favorite thing would probably be coffee. It's as bitter as she is! She would joke if she had friends to joke with. Phobias She is terrified of men with large, jolly beards. She has been attempting to overcome this fear, but it was drilled into her quite surely by her mother. Fairy Tale The Little Girl and the Winter Whirlwinds Can be found here. How does North fit in? Each year, following many years after the incident, the Winter Witch was forced into the cellar, alone, for 9 of the 12 months of the year. She was quite lonely, and rather sorry for what she had done. She would rather have the freedom she had before than what very little she had now. North was thought of, an idea, and born from a blizzard, North came to be. Relationships Mother North has a strained relationship with her mother, Winter. While Winter has become more docile in the recent years, North still believes her mom to be slightly mad, and doesn't completely trust her. Friends As of right now, North doesn't have many friends. She's still a freshman, so she has hope. Relationships North doesn't really like anyone. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Zaravarine's OCs Category:The Little Girl and the Winter Whirlwinds